


Shelter from the Storm

by victoria_p (musesfool)



Series: tumblr prompt fic [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Captain America's Shield - Freeform, F/M, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Training, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 22:51:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4037569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesfool/pseuds/victoria_p
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve teaches Natasha how to use his shield.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shelter from the Storm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blackglass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/gifts).



> for blackestglass, who asked for: Steve/Natasha, teaching Natasha how to use his shield

Steve signs on with SHIELD after the Battle of New York, and shortly after that, Fury teams him with Natasha. They work well together, which might surprise other people, but they weren't there when he launched her off his shield to catch a Chitauri sled--he knew from that moment that she was as good a teammate as he'd ever worked with, and their training sessions as he tries to get his skills up-to-date only reinforce that impression.

But it's not until after Project Insight that he hands her the shield and says, "Show me what you can do with it."

She gives him a surprised look that quickly morphs into concentrated frown as she tests the weight of it, the balance. It keeps them occupied between searching for Bucky and taking down HYDRA bases. The others join them sometimes (it's especially fun when Thor shows up and they figure out how to use the hammer and the shield together), but Steve secretly likes it best when it's just him and Natasha. She doesn't have enhanced strength but she's smart and knows how to use angles and leverage, and how to use her size as an advantage (she knows even more dirty tricks for fighting larger opponents than he does, and he was pretty much the expert at it back in the 40s), and he feels confident that when she needs to in a real fight, she'll be able to handle the shield as well as anyone who isn't him can.

She proves him right when they fight Ultron.

They're in a muddy field outside the new facility, discussing how to teach the new Avengers some of the tricks they've developed when the skies open up and rain starts pouring down.

"Come here," he says, lifting the shield over their heads and pulling her in close, so they can stand beneath it like it's the world's most expensive umbrella. She looks up at him, amusement shining in her eyes, and he tips his head down towards her, as if drawn by gravity. He hesitates briefly, but she doesn't stop him from pressing his lips to hers.

The shield muffles the sound of the rain, so all he hears is his own beating heart and the soft gasp she makes when he licks at her lower lip. Her hands come up to tangle in the short hair on the back of his neck, and he shivers, his arm tightening around her as the kiss becomes more urgent and heated.

Steve's not sure how long they stand there trading kisses, but the rain shows no sign of letting up when she pulls away and he becomes aware of the outside world again.

"Come on," she says, tilting her head towards an equipment shed about thirty yards away. "Let's get in out of the rain."


End file.
